Romeo and Juliet?
by YuuKi.Z
Summary: What performance? what drama? Romeo and Juliet! MASHIRO AS JULIET! are you kidding me! shounen ai *love*


"What?!" Ashirogi Muto combi said in sync with each other. "Shh shh, remember we are in the editorial office! I know it shocked you, but that's the rule. Since you two got the the biggest prize in last year new year party, you two need to perform something in this year party." Hattori explained. "But.. What should we do?!" Takagi asked still confused of the news they just heard. "Just do whatever you can do, ah! You also can ask other mangakas to help you" Hattori explained. Both of the combi fell into silent. "Err.. Yah, that's it. I hope you guys will be ready and the party will be done in the next 2 months." Hattori said preparing to leave. "Hai" Takagi and Mashiro said wile standing up from their chairs. "Ne saiko, what should we do?" Takagi asked his partner in their way to their own studio. "Dunno, it's up to you. I need to draw the next chapter of Trap.(I'm too lazy to search what manga did they do before new year, so I'll assume it's Trap)" Mashiro answered. "Ehh? Help me thinking of something, Saikou!" Takagi begged. "Nah, you always have ideas for our manga, that's why I believe in your decision." Mashiro smiles looking at the taller man. "ugh, who can resist it when you smile like that, Saikou" Takagi said to himself and nodding to his partner as an answer. -3 Days later- "Saikou.. How about we do comedy duet (I'm not sure what's this called but I think you understand what I mean)?" Takagi asked laying on the couch. "Hmm.. Are you sure? Your jokes suck" Mashiro answered without even looking away from his work. "Ugh.. What should we ddooooo?!" Takagi shouts in frustration. "It's okay, take your time. We still have 2 months" Mashiro smiling still not looking away from his draft. "I'll think about it" the blond man said. -1 week later- " Saikou.. How about a drama?" Takagi asked while slurping his instant noodle. "What? Drama?" Mashiro almost choked on his noodle. "Yes, Romeo and Juliet. It's famous, everyone knows it and we can have Hiramaru and Aoki san play the main role. We can help Hiramaru's love life, isn't that great? And we can asked Fukuda, Eiji and the others to fill the roles" Takagi grins while pushing drink to Mashiro. "Thanks, yeah.. That's not a bad idea after all" Mashiro answered after drinking. "Yosh! You've agreed then I'll tell Hattori san about this!" The taller man said while calling their editor. "He's agreed and he also said that they never have a drama in the party before and it'll be interesting! Especially it's a masterpiece story! He'll register it as one of the performances as soon as possible." Takagi confirms it with his partner. "Great, now call our main roles." Mashiro said as he brings out the dishes to the kitchen. "Err Saikou.. I've a bad news" Takagi said after being on phone for almost an hour. "Hmm?" Mashiro said still working on his drawing. "Err.. So I called Aoki san first but she doesn't pick up my call, so I decided to call Hiramaru san and the others.. They've all agreed to participate but when I go back calling Aoki san.. She declined.. She said.. That's stupid to do other people's work and it has no benefit for her at all. Even after I said we'll change the plot she still refused." Takagi explained. "So you say, we have no female main role?" Mashiro said finally looks away from his work to look at his partner. "... Yes" Takagi answered. Mashiro puts down his pen and begins to think "Wait! We should call Hattori san first to let him know we cancel the drama!" Mashiro said. "Oh yes! Let's tell him first!" Takagi takes out his phone and begins to call their editor's phone. "... Saikou.." Takagi said with trembling voice, making his partner put his full attention to the taller man. "He.. Hattori san.. Has registered us.. It's too late now.." Takagi said while letting his body falls to the couch. "What?! Can.. Can he just cancel it?!" Mashiro begins to freak out. "It's no use, Saikou.. He told me that we're the last one to register so.. The performances' list has been given to the upper level." "What should we do then?! We don't have the female main role!" Mashiro raised his voice. "Ugh.. Le.. Let's ask the others to come here first then ask their opinion on this." Takagi begins to call the others to come. -15 mins later- All the other mangakas have gathered in their office and Ashirogi Mutou combi has told them the problem. As expected Hiramaru san decline the role at the moment he knew his diva won't be playing, though he'll still help since the others glare at him fiercely when he freaked out before. They now begin thinking on what should they do. "Since only mangakas can take part in this performance.. That means only one of us can be the Juliet." Fukuda being the first to speak. "Wii~ that's cool! One of us will be Juliet! Julieeettttoo~!" Niizuma starts again. "But.. All of us are.. Males!" Mashiro said. "What Fukuda said is basically right.. Considering the body feature and all.. Only Niizuma and Mashiro will fit the role.. Right?" Takagi adjusts his glasses. "Indeed.. But.. Niizuma sensei won't be able to play Juliet correctly though" Fukuda said looking at Niizuma who is running all around the room staring at the manga's collection. Fukuda and Takagi then stare at Mashiro. "Wha.. What?! Don't tell me.. You guys want me to be Juliet?! Are you crazy?! No! I won't play Juliet!" Mashiro refuses. "But.. It won't be romeo and juliet drama if we don't have the Juliet, Saikou." Takagi said, Mashiro looks away. "He's right.. And it won't be good to not perform after you've promised them, right?" Fukuda joins to convince Mashiro. After 5 minutes of silent, Mashiro finally agree to be the Juliet and they decided the other Ashirogi Mutou to be the Romeo. The other mangakas will also help them with the preparation of the drama, they'll become the supporting roles of Romeo and Juliet. They also offer their assistances to help to build the props. _How the drama will be? They have less than 2 months to prepare all of it._

* * *

_Review ;p_


End file.
